The most common system for labeling articles such as keys, wires or other articles is a paper tag with a string or wire loop pre-attached. The identification description or code is written on the label and the string or wire attached to the key or wire to be labeled. While the system is inexpensive and relatively easy to use, the tags become mutilated or lost if it is desired to carry the key in a pocket for any length of time. Further, such paper tags tear, or if wetted the marking is obliterated and the tab can become separated from the string or wire.
An alternate system which solved most of these problems is disclosed in my pending application U.S. Ser. No. 06/306,709 filed Sept. 29, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,772, issued 01/17/84. My prior labeling system, however, required time and some care in the process for identifying articles. Sinch both characteristics are in short supply and given the natural disinclination to organize such mundane items as keys, a faster and easier system was sought.
Another system entitled Article Labeling System is set forth in my application filed the same day as this application.